The Spectacular Spider-Man (Season Three)
After some talks with Sony Pictures Television, Marvel Animation continues with a third season of The Spectacular Spider-Man. Overview After the defeat of the Green Goblin, Peter Parker continues to focus on things that are close to him, like his relationship with Gwen Stacy, and failed friendship with Harry Osborn, and his argument with Black Cat for leaving her father, Walter Hardy in prison, and he must team up with other heroes to fight off new and old enemies. Characters Main Characters: *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by - Josh Keaton) *Harry Osborn/New Goblin (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor) *Gwen Stacy (Voiced by - Lacey Chabert) *Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by - Vanessa Marshall) *J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by - Darran Norris) *George Stacy (Voiced by - Clancy Brown) Supporting Characters: *Liz Allan (Voiced by - Alanna Ubach) *Glory Grant (Voiced by - Cree Summer) *Kenny Kong (Voiced by - Andrew Kishino) *Ned Leeds (Voiced by - Andrew Kishino) *Felica Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by - Tricia Helfer) *Flash Thompson (Voiced by - Joshua LeBar) *Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker) *Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr) *Randy "Rand" Robertson (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr) *Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by - Charles Dukworth/Tim Russ) *Sgt. Stan Carter (Voiced by - Thomas F. Wilson) *Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by - Irene Bedard) Sinister Twelve: *Green Goblin (Voiced by - Steven Blum) **Norman Osborn (Voiced by - Alan Rachins) **Green Goblin (Monster Form) (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov Kravinoff/Chameleon (Voiced by - Steve Blum) *Hammerhead (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Montana/Shocker (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett) - originally on the Sinister Syndicate with Beetle, Hydro-Man, Rhino, Speed Demon, Hardshell and Shocker *Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by - Keith Szarabajka) *Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by - Robert Englund) *Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by - Bill Fagerbakke) - originally on the Sinister Syndicate with Beetle, Hydro-Man, Rhino, Speed Demon, Hardshell and Shocker *L. Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by - Dorian Harewood) *Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman) *Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker) *Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Frederick Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by - Jim Cummings) - originally on the Sinister Syndicate with Beetle, Hydro-Man, Rhino, Speed Demon, Hardshell and Shocker Villians: *Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer) *Hobgoblin (Voiced by - Nolan North) **Rodrick Kingsley (Voiced by - Courtney B. Vance) *Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by - Brian George) *John Jameson/Man-Wolf (voiced by Daran Norris) *Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by - Benjamin Diskin) **Anti Venom (Voiced by - Daran Norris) *Cletus Kassidy/Carnage (Voiced by - Scott Cleverdon) *Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by - Clancy Brown) *Quenten Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by - Xander Berkeley) *Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by - Thom Adcox) *Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by - Peter MacNicol) *Sergi Kragonovff/Kraven The Hunter (Voiced by - Eric Vesbit) *Marc Allan/Molten Man (Voiced by - Eric Lopez) *Fredwick Fosswell/The Big Man/Patch (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor) New Characters: *Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by - Daran Norris) *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by - Jim Cummings) *Ben Reily (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) *Anton Vanko/Whiplash (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Justin Hammer (Voiced by - Jason Spisak) *Johann Schimidt/Red Skull (Voiced by - Clancy Brown) **Arnim Zola (Voiced by - Steven Blum) *George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. (Voiced by - Stephen Root) - An Ally to the Red Skull **Scientist Supreme (Voiced by - Nolan North) *Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Tony Stark (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman) **J.A.R.V.I.S. (Voiced by - Tim Curry) **Pepper Potts (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Dr. Henry Pym/Ant-Man (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker) *Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by - Mark Rolston) **H.E.R.B.I.E. (Voiced by - Nolan North) - Using a Voice Based after the Corrupted Personality Cores from Portal 2. *Susan Storm-Richards/Invisible Woman (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by - Roger Craig Smith) *Ben Grimm/The Thing (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Franklin Richards (Voiced by - Robert Ochoa) *Matthew Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by - Steven Blum) *Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore) **Lucia Von Bardas (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin) *Steven Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by - Daran Norris) *Carlie Cooper (Voiced by - Mae Whitman) *Debra Whitman (Voiced by - Masasa Moyo) *James "Logan" Howlett (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) - Makes a Cameo in Unstoppable *Galactus (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) - Makes a Cameo in Doomed *Emily Osborn (Voiced by Marina Sitris) - Appears in Flashbacks *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (Voiced by - Diedrich Bader) - Responsible for the Deaths of the parents of Peter Parker & Eddie Brock in the Plane Crash. Crew *Jamie Thomason - Casting and Voice Director *Sean "Cheeks" Galloway - Lead Character Designer *Greg Weisman - Story Editor Episodes Arc 1: Heroes Arc 2: Cloning Arc 3: The Kingpin's Big Score Arc 4: Twelve vs Twelve Category:Television Series Category:Disney Shows Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Drama Category:Sony Category:Spider-man